Swain
|casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Swain kann periodisch nahe auswählen, um ein aus ihnen herauszureißen, was |magisch}} verursacht und sie 290 Einheiten zu ihm . Wenn das Ziel hinter Swain landen würde, werden sie die übrige Distanz wieder . |leveling = |description2 = Gegnerische Champions hinterlassen nach ihrem Tod für 16 Sekunden ein , welche nach einer Sekunde geerntet werden, wenn Swain in dessen Nähe ist. |leveling2 = |description3 = Swains Raben bringen die zu ihm, was ihn um seines maximalen Lebens|hp}} und seines maximalen Manas}} wiederherstellt. Jedes gesammelte erhöht Swains |hp}} permanent um . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| auf Swain haben. * Das Heranziehen kann Kanalisierungen am Anfang abbrechen, hält das Ziel aber nicht während der kompletten Bewegung betäubt. * Championbeschworene Einheiten zählen als Champions (beim Fallenlassen von . |yvideo = Swain-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 40° |description = Swain entfesselt fünf dunkle Blitze in die gewählte Richtung, welche |magisch}} an Gegnern in einem Kegel verursachen. Gegner, die von mehreren Blitzen getroffen werden, erleiden . |leveling = |Max. Schaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} %}} |description2 = Blitze stoppen, wenn sie einen treffen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Swain beschwört im Zielbereich ein dämonisches Auge, was dieses für 2 Sekunden und nach Sekunden explodiert, was dann |magisch}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht (halbiert gegen ) und sie für Sekunden . |leveling = |Vasallenschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} %}} |description2 = Getroffene gegnerische Champions werden noch länger und ihnen wird ein entrissen. |leveling2 = Sekunden}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| blockiert wird, erhält Swain ein . * Gegner können VFX und SFX durch den Kriegsnebel sehen und hören. |yvideo = Swain-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Swain feuert eine dämonische Welle in die gewählte Richtung ab, die |magisch}} an allen Gegnern verursacht, die sie durchdringt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Beim Erreichen der maximalen Distanz macht die Welle kehrt und fliegt zu Swain zurück, wobei sie beim ersten Gegner, den sie dann trifft, detoniert, was |magisch}} an allen nahen Gegnern verursacht und sie für Sekunden . |leveling2 = |Maximaler Schaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 120 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Swain entfesselt seinen inneren Dämonen für 12 Sekunden, wodurch er |hp}} erhält und das Leben, welches er durch erhält, verdoppelt. |leveling = |hp}}}} |description2 = Solange Dämonische Schwingen aktiv ist, entzieht Swain allen nahen Gegnern Leben, was jede Sekunde |magisch}} verursacht und ihn für jeden getroffenen Gegnern , reduziert um 90 % gegen und . |leveling2 = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Maximaler Schaden| }} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Vasallenheilung pro Sekunde| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Maximale Einzelchampionheilung| |Maximale Einzelvasallenheilung| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description3 = Sobald Leben durch Dämonische Schwingen entzogen wurde, kann Swain verwenden, um alle Effekte von Dämonische Schwingen vorzeitig zu aktivieren. Am Ende von Dämonische Schwingen wird automatisch aktiviert. |leveling3 = |description4 = Wenn Swain während der Kanalisierung von Dämonische Schwingen stirbt, wird die Abklingzeit komplett zurückerstattet. |leveling4 = }} Swain entfesselt eine Seelenfeuernova, was |magisch}} in Höhe eines Grundwertes plus 75 % des durch entzogenen Lebens an allen nahen Gegnern verursacht, wobei der Gesamtschaden gedeckelt ist. |leveling = |Max. Schaden| }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder ) hindurch aktiv. |yvideo = Swain-R |2-targeting = none |2-affects = enemies |2-damagetype = magic |2-spelleffects = aoe |2-spellshield = true |2-onhiteffects = |2-parries = |2-projectile = true |2-grounded = |2-minionaggro = false |2-knockdown = |2-additional = * Dämonenfeuer kann Champions durchdringen. Effekte wie und blockieren nur den Anteil der Nova, die auf die jeweilige Blockade trifft. |2-yvideo = Swain-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 6 % erhöht. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 6 & verringert. cs:Swain en:Swain es:Swain fr:Swain pl:Swain pt-br:Swain ru:Свейн zh:斯维因 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte Den frühesten Bericht über Swains Existenz haben wir aus den Notizen eines Krankenhausarztes aus Noxus. Diesen ist zu entnehmen, dass Swain klaglos und ohne zu schreien in die Station humpelte. Sein rechtes Bein war in zwei Hälften geteilt, aus der Haut stach der Knochen hervor. Ein kleiner, mürrischer Vogel schien an seiner Schulter befestigt. Der Doktor riss, vom Schrecken erfasst, die Augen auf, als der junge Heranwachsende Fragen über seine Gesundheit und sein Alter mit starrem, ruhigem Blick beantwortete. Weder angesichts des schallenden Krachens, als die Sandgewichte sein Schienbein wieder einrenkten, flackerte sein starrer Blick, noch zuckten seine Augen beim Aufplatzen seines Wadenbeines. Er lehnte die Empfehlung des Doktors ab, er solle dem inoperablen Schaden an seinem Bein eine magische Behandlung zukommen lassen, bat nur um eine nicht mehr gebrauchte Krücke und schlurfte von dannen. Als nächstes taucht er in Dokumenten des noxischen Militärs auf, auch wenn offensichtlich ist, dass diese nicht vollständig sind. Normalerweise würde ein verkrüppelter Junge mit Schimpf und Schande von der stolzen Legion Noxus' vertrieben werden, doch die Aufzeichnungen über ihn belegen, dass der erste für ihn vorgesehene Dienstgrad der eines hochrangigen Offiziers war. Die Männer, die unter ihm gedient (und überlebt) haben, blieben mit unerschütterlichem Glauben und grenzenloser Loyalität unter seinem Kommando. Er sprang die Hierarchie des Oberkommandos empor, indem er oft aufstieg, wenn Vorgesetzte um Herabstufung ihres Ranges baten, um seiner Einheit zugeteilt werden zu können. Als gerissener Stratege wurde Swain nach jeder Schlacht, die er geschlagen hatte, ausgezeichnet. Regelmäßig hinkte er in innerer Einkehr an der Spitze des Angriffs voran. Sein Aufstieg zur Macht schien unaufhörlich, bis er plötzlich, kurz vor der ionischen Invasion, in den inaktiven Dienst verbannt wurde - eine verblüffende Entscheidung, die förmlich nach bürokratischen Ränkespielen stinkt. Falls Swain über die Ereignisse, die sich zutrugen, erbost war, zeigte er dies nie. Sein Gesicht war so undurchschaubar, dass überall das Gerücht ging, es wäre eine Maske, die etwas vollkommen Unmenschliches hinter sich verbirgt. Noch mehr Spekulationen gab es um den Vogel, der nie seine Schulter verließ und dessen Namen er nur dem Tier selbst zuflüsterte. Als Demacia seine Präsenz in der Liga ausweitete, wurde Swain umgehend wieder in den aktiven Dienst versetzt. }} Beziehungen zu anderen Champions * Swain war ein großer General und ist nun Anführer von Noxus, einer von Valorans größten Stadtstaaten. * Swain war ein Mitglied der Schwarzen Rose. * Während dem Krieg um Kalamanda, behinderten und seine furchtlose Vorhut den Vormarsch von Swains Armee an jeder Ecke. * Swain hat eine Allianz mit gebildet. Sie arbeiten gemeinsam daran, die Nation hinter einer Vision wahrer noxianischer Stärke zu vereinen. * Swain weiß möglicherweise den Grund, warum Vater auf mysteriöse Weise verschwand. * Er ist Feind, da er die Eroberung des Plazidium von Navori (Ionia) anführte. ** Irelia war diejenige, die bei der Rückeroberung der Stadt Swain seinen rechten Arm nahm.Irelias offizielle Hintergrundgeschichte |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Tyrann Swain Screenshots.jpg|Tyrann Swain Klassischer Swain VGU Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Swain (Championüberarbeitung) Skins * Die Farbe bei Swains ändert sich je nach Skin: Klassischer Swain ist schwarz, Nordfront-Swain weiß, Bilgewasser-Swain rot und Tyrann Swain blau. Zudem ändert sich mit dem Skin auch Beatrices Form, so ist sie etwa eine Schneeeule oder ein Papagei. ; ist ein Verweis auf die , eine Militärorganisation, gegründet während des Zweiten Weltkriegs. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** * ist wahrscheinlich eine Anspielung auf aus dem Roman . * s Beatrice ist ein . Im amerikanischem Splashart sind Beatrices Flugfedern blau und grün (im Gegensatz zu einem richtigem Ara, welche blau und gelb sind). Im chinesischen Splashart sind die Farben naturgetreu. ** Richtige Piraten hatten als Haustiere. * ist im Splashart von zu sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** Art Spotlight thumb|center|600 px |Trivia= Trivia * Swain wurde von Coronach entwickelt. * Swain war der erste Champion, welcher angekündigt und überarbeitet wurde, bevor er verfügbar war. Wie in seinem Champion-Spotlight zu sehen, nahm Schaden-über-Zeit einst während seiner Dauer zu. * Swains Fähigkeit ist eine Anspielung auf die poetische Erzählung von . ** Nach der Aussage von Phreak sollte ürsprünglich Nimmermehr (Original: Nevermore) heißen und wurde Nimmergeh'r (Original: Nevermove) als Wortwitz genannt. Als die Fähigkeit ins Spiel implementiert wurde, wurde der Name nie geändert.needs confirmation * Der Rabe von Swain heißt Beatrice. JesterCapp enthüllt den Namen von Swains Raben ** Wenn Swain stirbt, dann fliegt Beatrice aus dem Bild. ** Beatrice kann auf der Kristallnarbe gesehen werden. Sie landet nahe dem Friedhof für kurze Zeit und fliegt dann weg. * -Transformation hat ein ähnliches Aussehen wie die großen Dämonen des Tzeentch, die Herrscher des Wandels, aus dem -Franchise. * Das Schlusszitat in Swains Hintergrundgeschichte basiert auf Joseph Hellers Roman . * Nach Überlieferungen war es Swain nicht möglich, bei Ionias Zweikampf mit Noxus teilzunehmen, da er kürzlich ein Mitglied des noxianischen Oberkommandos geworden war. Er benötigte Abstand zur Liga, um all seine Angelegenheiten zu regeln. * Swain ist der zweite Champion mit einer Transformationsfähigkeit. Die anderen sind , , und . ( auch, er kann seine Verwandlung allerdings nicht wirklich kontrollieren). * Während aktiv ist, hat Swain drei separate /jokes und einen zusätzlichen /taunt - im Gegensatz zu den anderen Champions mit der Fähigkeit zur Transformation. * Im polnischen Clienten ist Swains Auswahlzitat "Rozdziobią was kruki, wrony" (Den Krähen und Raben zum Fraß) eine Anlehnung an 1895 Roman mit demselben Titel. Alte Fähigkeiten }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Swain befiehlt Beatrice, für eine kurze Dauer zum Zentrum eines Zielbereichs (Radius 350) zu fliegen. Während sie sich am Zielort befindet, visiert Beatrice den nächststehenden Feind an, fügt ihm Schaden pro Sekunde zu und verlangsamt ihn. Beatrice wechselt ihr Ziel, falls das momentane Ziel den Zielbereich verlässt oder getötet wird. Fügt Vasallen 100% Bonusschaden zu. |leveling = }} }} }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Swain markiert ein Gebiet. Nach kurzer Zeit greifen kräftige Krallen nach gegnerischen Einheiten, fügen diesen Schaden zu und halten sie fest. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 10 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Swain quält sein Ziel, verursacht wiederholt Schaden und sorgt so dafür, dass seine Angriffe an diesem erhöhten Schaden verursachen. |leveling = }} }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} + 5 pro Sekunde |costtype = |cooldown = 10 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Swain schürt die Furcht seiner Gegner, indem er vorübergehend die Gestalt eines Rabens annimmt. Während dieser Zeit entsendet er Raben auf bis zu 5 nahestehende Gegner, wobei Champs bevorzugt werden. Jeder Rabe verursacht Schaden und heilt sich für jeden zurückkommenden Raben. |leveling = }} }} }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V8.24: * Die skinspezifische Sprachausgabe von wurde wiederhergestellt. }}